


Zespołowe więzi

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Light Bondage, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne waha się, czy jej obecność w "Tajemniczej Spółce" ma jakiś sens... Odpowiedź przychodzi w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i z najmniej oczekiwanej strony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zespołowe więzi

Daphne nie mogła zliczyć, ile razy w trakcie swoich przygód była chwytana, porywana i wiązana. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy jest sens, żeby dalej była członkinią „Tajemniczej Spółki“. Nie potrafiła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że trzymają ją tylko dlatego, że to w jej garażu stoi Wehikuł Tajemnic, a jej szkocka rodzina finansuje jego remonty, kiedy coś się zepsuje. Takie myśli krążyły po jej głowie także i tym razem, kiedy związana i zakneblowana, leżała na zakurzonej podłodze w starej posiadłości. Już dwa razy podczas ich wspólnych rozmów sugerowała, że mogłaby odejść z zespołu. Reszta za każdym razem przekonywała ją, że absolutnie powinna zostać, ale nadal nie potrafiła się pozbyć wątpliwości.

Kiedy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, była pewna, że to jej porywacz i po chwili padł na nią snop światła. Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Daphne, tu jesteś! - usłyszała znajomy głos i spojrzała. Nad nią stała Velma, która pochyliła się i zaczęła rozwiązywać krępujący rudą sznur. Robiła to szybko i sprawnie, chociaż tym razem złoczyńca związał pannę Blake niczym baleron. Daphne wstyd było się przyznać, że nawet jej to szczególnie nie przeszkadzało, była już w życiu wiązana tyle razy i na tyle sposobów, że zdążyła to polubić, chociaż oczywiście pilnie strzegła tej tajemnicy, nie dzieląc się nią z nikim.

\- Rany, co za węzeł - westchnęła Velma, mocując się z kolejnym - Nic dziwnego, w końcu tym razem był to duch sędziwego marynarza...  
\- Może go przetnij?  
\- Nie ma mowy! - pokręciła energicznie głową - Nie chciałabym przypadkiem uszkodzić twoich ślicznych nóże... - Velma przerwała nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, co powiedziała, ale panujący w pomieszczeniu półmrok ukrył jej rumieniec. Skrył on także wyraz zakłopotania, jaki pojawił się na obliczu Daphne. Ta z kolei zrozumiała nagle coś więcej. Velma miała klaustrofobię i słaby wzrok. Bardzo niechętnie wchodziła do takich pomieszczeń, jak to. Dlaczego nie zawołała Freda i reszty? Chciała jej to właśnie zasugerować, kiedy...

\- Aaach! - wydała z siebie zduszony jęk, kiedy mocująca się z węzłami Velma sprawiła, że lina przeciągnięta między nogami Daphne zacisnęła się.  
\- Ojej, przepraszam! Czy to bolało? Może lepiej pójdę po Freda?  
\- Nie trzeba... - tym razem to Daphne zaprzeczyła - Właściwie to... - zebrała się na śmiałość - czy mogłabyś to zrobić raz jeszcze?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że właśnie rozwiązałam - odrzekła Velma, wywołując przez chwilę rozczarowanie Daphne - kolejną zagadkę - dodała, pociągając węzeł i wywołując kolejny, pełen rozkoszy jęk u rudej, która w tym momencie porzuciła wszystkie myśli o opuszczeniu zespołu.


End file.
